


I Will Always Love EU

by notabadday



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, anywho, oops i accidentally wrote a fic about the eu referendum, what am i doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/pseuds/notabadday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons react to the result of the EU referendum. (So, I jokingly wrote this in a series of tweets about 20 minutes ago and now here we are and I'm posting it properly on AO3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love EU

Fitz and Jemma stare shell-shocked at the television screens, their eyes glazing over to blur the writing. 51.9% to 48.1%. The understanding of what it means – for them, for their family and friends at home, for the world – is too painful, too heavy a notion to come to terms with.

 It would be catastrophic for science and medicine. The economy. The Irish peace process. The union of countries in Britain. The rights of EU nationals, the LGBT community, of women.

 Jemma looks on the verge of tears, her fingertips pressed to her top lip utterly unconsciously. Fitz has half his face covered by his hand, eyes blank.

 As reality dawns, Jemma’s emotions calm a little – at least, her eyes dry, her hand drops to hang loosely by her side again. After a drawn out silence, she turns to Fitz beside her and, practical as ever, off-handedly throws out the best solution she can come up with for the moment.

 “I think we should get married.”

 Fitz doesn’t react. Well, he only blinks. Hard. Repeatedly.

 “No, think about it. I would be able to keep my EU passport,” she continues, as though, duh, this is a masterstroke of genius. “There’s no way this passes without Scotland seeking independence again – and they’ll do it after this, surely. They’ll seek to break off from the UK and stay in the EU. So, _you’ll_ still be an EU citizen.”

 It’s the first time marriage has occurred to Jemma. This realization sets in, and she smiles bashfully to herself, her cheeks warming to a blush pink. “On second thought, I think we should get married anyway.”

 Fitz continues to stare silently ahead at the BBC News 24 coverage. Shots of panic-stricken news presenters trying to maintain calm and unnecessary infographics flash before him.

 Who knows where she’ll end up if he just says nothing and lets her keep going?

 Jemma seemingly takes no notice, keeps going. “I think it makes sense. Maybe we haven’t been together that long but we know this is it, don’t we? And – and…. there’s so much uncertainty about the future. Now more than ever. But I know that whatever happens – to us and in the world – I want to be with you when it does.

 “We’re already living together,” she points out, momentum upping the speed of her pitch. It’s sort of comical, her explanation. The idea that Fitz needs convincing would be rather silly to an onlooker, and yet she continues. “And we’re setting up the Perthshire house together. It’s what people do, isn’t it? We love each other.

 “Besides, if you’re allowed to stay in the EU because Nicola Sturgeon fancies riding on into this political omnishambles like Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen with fire-breathing dragons and constituents on her side, then I want in too.”

 Jemma gives a wry smile. And then something drops in her stomach as she notices he hasn’t said anything at all. She stops abruptly and examines his expression.

 “Fitz. Will you?” Jemma repeats her question, vulnerable.

 He nods once. Flustered, his mouth moves as though to speak but no words come out so he simply repeats his nod.

 They both turn back to the TV screen.

 “I fucking hate Nigel Farage,” Jemma mutters furiously.

 Fitz groans in agreement.

 Jemma’s phone buzzes in her back pocket. She draws it out and, reading the text message, laughs to herself. “It’s Mum,” she tells Fitz. “She’s asking if my whole family can move into the Perthshire house with us when it’s ready.”

“Okay,” he replies, before dryly adding, “but I’m not marrying her as well.”

Jemma can't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY EITHER BUT THIS IS HOW I MANAGE MY PAIN APPARENTLY


End file.
